


This Is Phil He's My

by casisgraceful



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casisgraceful/pseuds/casisgraceful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Dan is asked if he’s dating someone and every year his answer changes just a bit<br/>Genre:Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Phil He's My

In 2009 if you asked Dan if he was dating anyone he would eagerly nod his head and say the name of his boyfriend and describe him in great detail. Saying things like “He has the bluest eyes ever, bluer than the sky and his hair is like mine but it goes the other way and it’s black but it’s not his natural hair color and he makes videos” If Phil was with him when that question was asked Dan would have the biggest smile and blush a bit and introduce him to the person who asked and say “Yeah this is my boyfriend. He’s quite amazing” and then laugh at the ‘AmazingPhil’ joke even though no one else would understand.

The same goes for 2010 and 2011 though the eagerness went away and he’d only give a little description he still loved Phil and would look at him as if he were still meeting him that first day at the Manchester station.

In 2012 things got a bit rough. Dan was getting more popular and Phan speculations were at an all-time high. People would say he was selling out and his videos weren't as good and on top of that he’d get loads of Phan stuff pushed in his face. So instead of yelling at everyone online he yelled at Phil and Phil would take it and wouldn't yell back because he knew it wasn't actually about him. If you were to ask Dan if he were dating someone he would just frown and shake his head. If Phil were with him he’d be introduced as Dan’s flatmate or friend. It wasn't a good year.

In 2013 things were starting to get back to normal. Dan’s popularity died down a bit and people started to realize that saying “OMG PHAN IZ REAL!!!!!1” wasn't the best thing to do. Dan yelled less at Phil and started to warm back up to his fans. Dan wasn't sure what Phil was to him at that time though because after 2012 he was sure Phil wouldn't want to be with him. So if Dan was asked if he were dating anyone he’d give a shrug and say “I don’t really know” If Phil were with him Dan would look at him after the question was asked and Phil would just smile, knowing quite well that they were still together. At the end of 2013 Dan and Phil were back on good terms. If you were to ask Dan if he was dating someone he would eagerly nod because he was so bloody happy he didn't screw things up with Phil. Phil was more than a flatmate again and at the end of the year Dan proposed to Phil on Christmas Eve.

It’s 2014 and if you were to ask Dan if he was dating anyone he’d have the biggest smile, twist his ring, shake his head and say “No, I’m engaged to someone” If Phil was with him when the question was asked Dan would grab Phil and say “This is my fiancé and I’m so lucky to have him” It’s 2014 and even though he’s so glad to be able to say that Phil is his fiancé when asked if he is dating someone he can’t wait until he’s able to say “No, I’m married to my best friend”


End file.
